


Piercing

by orphan_account



Series: One word prompts [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Awhoremine, M/M, Nipple Play, Piercings, Smut, and that's it, idk - Freeform, one word prompt, or something like that, piercing play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 09:25:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4014439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Piercing- aokaga!"<br/>By yummycookie</p>
            </blockquote>





	Piercing

“Ngh!” it’s not called a piercing for nothing, that tinge of pain caused by the tiny spear of the accessory.

It was placed on an intimate body part of his lover, making the experience all the more sensual. Aomine’s eyes were half lid and glazed with mesmeration as he took his hands off of the silver band.

He had coaxed him to get another piercing on his tit, reluctantly as he was and gave in at the expense of the tan male’s dirty talk. “Why didn’t I think of putting this here before?” the ganguro brushed his thumb against his lover’s pierced nipple as the flush appears harder on the older man’s cheeks.

“Stop doing that Ahomine…” Kagami had complained before leaning in with lips meshing against the other, the cool metal loops on their mouth brushing against nether side of their lips. The pressure on his nipple didn’t go even when he slapped the hand away.

The twisting, and rubbing with the sensation of the piercing was not helping him resist his boyfriend’s advance. Aomine leaned in closer to get his tongue in deeper with the other. It effectively muffled all the moans coming from Kagami as he started to both rub his nipples “Mff, Ah…. Aomine, s-st—nn”

He hooked his finger in the piercing and started tugging on his pecks. Kagami’s eyes widen at the sting of pleasure and pain that went through him. The flesh was becoming perkier and Kagami was starting to push his chest against the gangly fingers of Aomine.

Bits of whimpers and whines coming out of his mouth, and moans that could make a porn star wet his pants. Aomine pulled back from another kiss. And with that he also stopped his rubbing, leaning back to see the view of a flush and swollen lipped red head. The piercings made him look more alluring. The one on his nipple as he breathed in and out. The piercing on his lip as he licked his mouth clean. And the other on his ear, a sensitive spot for him.

He started rubbing the ear piercing. He knew that his boyfriend’s reaction was one of eroticism, and feline like. Kagami started nuzzling against the hand, the fingers continuing the rubbing. “Ahn, ah..Ah!” Kagami was panting inbetween moans, and Aomine starts smirking as he could feel the raging boner of his wanting to tear out of his pants like “The Hulk.”

“Hm, I told you the piercings would give you more pleasure…” It continued for a mere second before the Tiger had hooked and pulled the piercing on Aomine’s nose with a quick tug. “Ow! Fuck, what was that for!?” Aomine started feeling immense pain from the hard tug. He covered his nose, and squinted his eyes as tears started moisturizing in.

“How’s that for bullshit pleasure!?”

“Is this how you treat someone who has given you a lot of ecstacy!?”

“That was for not stopping, I told you to fucking stop earlier!”

“You’re sounding more like a woman everyday, Bakagami!”

“You’re sounding like a cheap whore everyday, Ahomine!”

“You called me a whore didn’t you!?”

" _Awhoremine_!"

**Author's Note:**

> Urgh so tell me if the smut part sucks, i really gotta work on it.


End file.
